Adhering superimposed webs which are folded at a fold line so that they will not be separated has been described in the referenced German Patent DE-PS No. 29 32 757. This patent describes delivery of webs to a folding former from a printing machine, and then to adhere the separate sheets together by staples or the like. The stapling apparatus is complex and requires accurately synchronized operation with the printing machine. The costs of such stapling apparatus are high.